motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Glitches
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, like many other games, has numerous glitches. If you know of a glitch which is not already listed, or has been patched, please write in under the correct section. Unpatched glitches Track glitches *Water acceleration glitch - sometimes driving through a large patch of water on the tracks like Badlands, Colossus Canyon or Engorged will cause vehicles to accelerate to unnatural speeds, often resulting into a crash. Sometimes the vehicle can even get wrecked without apparent reason; in such occurrence, Bike and ATV drivers may simply hang in the middle of the air without falling. **Since the lighter vehicles are more prone to wrecking, because of this glitch it is even less advised for them to take the routes through the water. *The Rift spawn glitch (Bike only) - After exiting the tunnel on the first stretch, take a sharp right turn towards the bridge, bunny hop the gap and continue forward. If executed correctly the player should respawn on the bridge of the final section of track; therefore cutting the lap in half. Many people used this to their advantage in online play when the servers were active. *Wildfire/Big Rig Explosion glitch - If you take any big rig and go to a the edge of a pool of lava and very lightly run one tire into it your boost meter must be empty, if done correctly your meter will instantly fly up and cause an explosion but because one tire is in the magma you will stay in place.A funny glitch to mess around with. *Razorback spawn glitch 1 - While jumping off the left ramp by the large waterfall, direct yourself towards the waterfall and you will spawn far ahead of where you're supposed to land. *Razorback spawn glitch 2 - Near the 2/3rd point of the track, there is a split path that either takes you into raging rapids or on the safe high road. If you take the highroad, it will turn left where you will then go off a jump into a large cave. If you boost explode on this ramp, you will spawn far ahead into the cave. *Scorched Spawn glitch (Mud Pluggers only) - Before entering the large forest near the end there is a network of paths winding around some mounds. If you take the furthest left path you will reach a turn that will lead you into a cooling zone. Instead of going into the cooling zone, keep going straight and boost explode into the large hill behind it. You will then spawn into the middle of the forest. *Quicksands shortcut turn glitch - Immediately before the first u-turn, there is a narrow space through which bikes can squeeze through and cut off the turn. *Colossus Canyon (Atlas Earthquake/Atlas M-SUV only) floating glitch - if the player drives their Earthquake/M-SUV into the first vertical waterfall (if driving the track in reverse), when they wreck they will begin to rise into the air. This does not seem to work with other Monster Trucks. **A similar glitch can be found at Cascade Falls, in which should the player drive off onto the small waterfall directly at the first jump(leading them to continue forward through a tire barricade), they will instantly wreck and have their vehicle slowly float away. *Quicksands cooling glitch: During the first time you have to maneuver around some water on this track there are two jumps. The left one sends you through a waterfall to cool off which takes a few extra seconds to get to. However, even though you don't drive through any water on the other one, you will still be cooled off. *Quicksands Eliminator glitch: during eliminator on this track, rather than exploding when getting eliminated, a CPU will occasionally merely drive around in circles as if they're trapped in an invisible box. However, if you run into them, they won't respawn. This mostly occurs with buggies. *Quicksands turn happy glitch: at the first 180 degree turn, rather than continuing on after taking the jump, a CPU will occasionally turn around and go through the entire 180 degree turn again. *On pretty much every DLC track, there is a huge glitch with the boost flames in which they will not show up for up to half of the time on the track. *On the track Sugar Rush, around the starting line are two open trucks smaller vehicles can drive through. Should the player decide to, unintelligently, try to attempt to make it through in an Atlas Arizona, they will clearly wreck, but can occasionally glitch and phase into the truck. It can be amusing to see the bus be flung about at immense speeds inside the truck, usually leading to repetitive wrecking. Simply boost continuously to escape (or just restart the race). **Exploding the vehicle or wrecking near the truck should also spawn the vehicle inside it, provided it's large enough. Humorously your vehicle could be be sent skyrocketing! A great way to view the entire track from above. Vehicle glitches *Rally Car suspension glitch - Occasionally, the rally car's suspension will randomly fail and cause the player to wreck. *Twin Truck Glitch - When driving one of the Racing Trucks, if you touch the side of the wheel of a Monster Truck, you will occasionally be flung forward. *Humbler Diablo glitch - A rather enjoyable glitch. When driving on a ramp or metal surface, the buggy levitates a few centimeters off of the ground to make it almost look like a hovercraft. Also, even though it has four rear tires, it only leaves two tire tracks in the mud, sand, etc. *Commonly while driving rally cars that have no roof, the driver's head will appear slightly cloudy and dark, as if there was still a roof. *Horn glitch - With any vehicle on any track, if you honk your horn, then have an AI immediately respond, sometimes your horn will respond on its own, and after that there is a chance for the horn to stop working for the rest of the race. However, if you crash again or hit the alarm stage of your boost, your horn will sound off on its own at full volume. Sometimes you don't have to wreck in general, and simply have the AI honk at you for a considerable amount of time near you. *Camera glitch - If you drive your vehicle into water and enter photo mode, you can take pictures of the inside of your vehicle. Also occurs in Apocalypse. Online Glitches *PlayStation Network ID glitch - Sometimes player's PSN IDs will not appear even when the L3 button is tapped twice. *If the player selects Custom Game, then Find Game game, they will come to a list of Custom Games. If they quit to the online home, then change the online region and go back on the Custom Game - Find Game, it will have a list of all the current Ranked sessions, meaning you can join a Ranked Game mid-race. *Sometimes, a player will spawn on top of another player at the start line. This usually happens after the player does the above glitch. *On one occasion in ranked online play, in The Edge, the number of laps was set to 0. So the racers had to continue driving an infinite number of laps until the other players were forced to drop out on their own. *Due to lag, a lot of the time when a player appears to wreck on your screen, they don't actually wreck on their screen. The result is them visually wrecking to you but then respawning as a ghost in front of you going at full speed (many people thought this was a respawn hack but it was always simply lag). AI Glitches *Slingshot: when playing in Wreckreation or Festival mode, occasionally the AI vehicles will accelerate to impossible speeds. This is known as "the slingshot" or "catch-up". It should be noted that this is not a glitch, but a deliberate mechanic used in many racing games: to keep up with experienced players and in order to prevent falling too far behind, AI usually possess features that surpass in-game physics. Ideally it should happen when AI is behind the player, yet sometimes AI will defy physics right in front of the player. For example, on the Hollowed Earth track, several drivers will accelerate to unnatural speed right after the start in order to build up a programmed gap between the player and the first place. **In the game code, each Festival race has its very own AI preset, as well as four presets for every difficulty level of Wreckreation menu. These presets determine the catch-up mechanics for each race. Hardcore AI and Rank 6-8 AI abuses slingshot mechanics heavily, thus creating a challenge for the player. **Said presets can have very uneven programming. Most notably, Reef Runner is known to be a very hard track to win, even on easy difficulty. **The slingshot also responsible for slowing down the AI, usually when it will build up too much of advantage for the difficulty level. However, in Pacific Rift AI is usually programmed to keep the player around sixth place for the race, only letting him to grab the first place on the final lap. This is easilly notable by setting up a long race on Quick Sands. **Catch-up mechanics give AI a heavier gravity, slamming their vehicles down from jumps and bumps much faster than physically possible. **AI can also perform turns much quicker, ignoring surfaces and performing U-turns without use of breaks, maintaining their full speed. Trophy Glitches *Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II Trophy Unlock Glitch - You unlock it by getting the "Immortal" trophy, which is an online trophy you earn by not wrecking yourself in an online race, but there was a glitch where it's unlocked via the "Stuntman" trophy, which is when you successfully land a 185m jump. *Atlas Earthquake Trophy Unlock Glitch - To get this monster truck, you earn the "Platinum" trophy which is similar to the "Track Master" trophy, where you win 5 races on all tracks, but there reports of it unlocked in other trophies. Other Glitches *Every time you start a race in Wreckreation, there is a high chance that your game will freeze. Save your data on a USB so nothing gets corrupt. **It seems that this glitch depends on the amount of AI racers the player chooses for the Wreckreation race. The game creates a new line-up every time the player launches a Wreckreation race; the bigger the line-up - the higher are the chances to freeze the console. Festival races are unaffected, since their line-ups are fixed. ** Freezes are reported to happen only if both DLCs are bought and installed. *If you have music on in the middle of a race and you enter photo mode, staying there for too long may abruptly end the song and start the next one. *Water washes away not only the dirt from the vehicle, but the reflections from chromed parts as well, rendering these parts completely black. Some minor textures can also be washed away, like glass from the headlights. Patched glitches Category:Glitches Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift